


A Night to Remember

by 3Stack



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actually it is weird, BTS/EXO, Bubble bath tissue, College, EXO - Freeform, EXO/BTS, I really hated my sls class, Nothing is normal, Purge, Satan's son, School, Sls/Student life skills, Target, Thats why its in here, Theyll probably play jenga or something, This isnt a thing either, This isnt gonna be like most purge fics, What gives?, bts - Freeform, i dont know, im sorry, might be weird, monsta x - Freeform, this has like no plot, why isnt this a tag, whydidimakethis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Stack/pseuds/3Stack
Summary: The gangs Bts and Exo have night classes. Their class is Sls/Student life skills, and if that didn't already suck, they also had to deal with the Purge. Yes, it's the Night of the purge and their class didn't get cancelled. How will this night go?





	1. Before

 

   It was the day of annual purge. Most people hide, while others attack, but some are stuck at college, because there professeur is a dumbass. Night classes suck.

   This was the case for the gang of Bts and Exo. And maybe some others, if I feel like adding them.

   That night they all concealed weapons in their bags, not for killing, but for protection.

   Oh did i tell you that these groups aren't groups, but gangs. I think I did. They aren't like the gangs you usually see on tv or hear about, but the cool kind that likes the aesthetic of leather jackets and chains. You can call them posers, they understand.

   The class they each had to take was Student life skills/Sls, or shall I say the stupidest class in the history of classes.

   No wonder they had to come in on purge night. It's an Sls class, what would you expect? It actually making sense? Ha ha ah aha ha ha ah aha hahaha, lol! No.

   Bts got there first. Well not first first, but they got there before exo did. Other people were in the class setting up.

   Jin was the first to arrive. He walked through those doors like an Egyptian god. He runs his hand through his hair and I swear to you, you could see speckles of glitter fall out like small pieces of dandruff. Ah, what a sight.

   Once Jin sat down Jimin walked in. He wasn't like an Egyptian god, but more of a prince of Persia. He did a small spin then did a dramatic smell of the room. “It smells like a water park in here,” He says in a deep and sexy voice. He then goes and sits in the front of the classroom, cause he's a boss.

   Right as he sits down the door flies open once again. The smell of strawberries flow into the room and so do Jhope and Suga. They walk in and flip their hair in sync. Ah, the lushes locks that they have shines gloriously in the crappy lighting of this class room. They then sit in the back of the room, because they don't like the teacher.

   Taehyung then runs into the room and does a double backflip into a seat next to the wall. “Wassup?” He says to mysterious turtle standing on the desk.

   Jungkook then opens the door. “I sense a presence in this room,” He says as he closes the door and walks over to the teachers desk. He runs his hand over the desk till it comes in contact with a small object, a thumb tack. It pricked his skin leaving a small droplet of blood. “This thumbtack is of the devil.” He then sit at his desk which is right next to Jimin.

   Just then Namjoon walks in. He then goes and sits at a seat next to Taehyung.

   Taehyung looked over at him. He studied the man before Namjoon looked over at him, “What?!” He asks.

   “Where was your dramatic entrance?” Taehyung asks stroking his non extincting beard that he wishes he could grow, but doesn't because the writer wouldn't let him.

   “It's the purge you fool!” Namjoon lightly pushes Taehyung, “I'm not in the mood to keep up appearances.” He starts to take things out of his bag.

   “But,’ Taehyung stares at him, “Appearances are important, no matter what the day is.”

   “Like I care,” Namjoon says under his breath while placing a pencil case onto his desk.

   Taehyung then looks away from the lost cause and at the door. He expects a show from exo, more like a fashion show.

   Just then a sound of a choir is heard from outside of the classroom. All the heads turn to see what the hell that was. The door opens and a palanquin that 4 people were holding comes rolling in. Once they are far enough in the workers lay the contraption on the floor. A man steps out. This man was Kim Junmyeon, Suho, or as he goes Junmoney. “Thank you, Thank you,” He says to the workers as they quickly leave, taking the palanquin with them. He goes and sits down a seat in the middle of the classroom.

   Everyone was stunned by this entrance, but that stopped when the sound of a gong rang through the air.

   “What the hell…” Jin says looking at the door while holding onto a paper envelope that had stickers of Mario stuck on to them.

   Just then the rest if exo ran in. They started dancing to a hip hop beat that rang through the air. Once the beat stopped, so did they. Their ending poses were cool and swaggy. After they ended everyone went to their seats.

   Right as the last guy was sitting down, that man is Kai by the way, the teacher walked in.

   This guy is a real hard ass. He makes them work way to hard for a class that shouldn't even classify as a class. He makes them write 1,200 word reports every week, and usually it's about stupid things, like, what did you eat for breakfast this morning? or what color is your toothbrush? It's these kind of things that make the students question why they're here.

   “Hello class,” He says in his booming I'm better than you sort of voice. He sits at his desk and opens up a folder he was holding. He stares at the papers inside flipping through each one slowly. Once he's gone through all of them he places the folder down. “I'm very disappointed in you all,” He says standing up. He walks over to Jimin and place his hands on Jimin’s desk. “Do you know how many words you wrote last assignment?” He asks leaning down, while glaring at Jimin.

   “Uh...1200?” Jimin asks smiling nervously looking at the teacher.

   “1200,” The teacher laughs, then stops and slams his hands down on the desk, “It wasn't 1200 words! It was 1199.” He walks back to his desk chuckling, “Do you think that's acceptable Jimin?”

   “Well…” Jimin says quietly, “I was only one word off, I think it's fine.”

   “Well Jimin,” He says still glaring, “Its not. And to the rest of you who didn't write enough words I will let you off the hook today, but if it happens again I'll give you a zero, just like Jimin.” The teacher then sits back in his seat and looks over his students to see Taehyung raising his hand. “Yes Taehyung?” He asks leaning back in his chair.

   Taehyung stands up and looks the teacher deep into the eye, “Jimin shouldn't get a zero just because he couldn't write enough words, no one should. It's not like it's an easy thing to write 1200 words on the color of your toothbrush. It's inhumane.” Taehyung then sits down, “Thank you sir.”

   “I hear you Taehyung, but your in college now. Don't expect it to be easy or something or can just fly through. This is the real world, okay? If you have a problem take it up with mother nature.” The teacher stops his rant for a moment. He takes a big breath while looking at the clock, “It's time for class, now turn to page 582 of you book.” The teacher grabs his book and flips to the right page.

   Everyone follows and reads along with the teacher. It was so boring. All they learned was how stupid this class was. The teacher taught them how to use common sense, which they all learned how to use when they were in middle school or even earlier than that, yet they were required to take this class for some reason. It's as though the college thinks students are idiots who can't think for themselves.

   Everyone is reading when the tv in the room turns on and a loud noise blazes through the speakers, “This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and this nation, which has been reborn. May God be with you all.'' The Tv turns off and everyone just looks at each other.

   “Fuck this,” Jimin says walking towards the door.

   Jungkook quickly stands up, “Jimin stop!” he practically yells.

   “Why?!” Jimin yells back, “I'm not staying here! Any of you could be a murderer or sociopath. I'm not risking it.” Jimin continues to walk towards the door.

   Jungkook grabs his bag and runs to Jimin, “I'm going with you.”

   “Why?” Jimin says turning to look at Jungkook, “How can you blindly trust me so easily?”

   “Jimin,” Jungkook says grabbing the man's hand, “Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind. So i'm staying by your side no matter what.”

   Jimin stares at him for a second before giving him a weak smile, “Thanks…”

   “Do you still want to go?” Jungkook asks releasing Jimin’s hand.

   “Yes.”

 


	2. Target

Jungkook and Jimin exit the room leaving the others. The teacher sighs before standing up. He goes and sits on the front of his desk. “So…” He starts, “Who else is leaving?”

 

  Everyone just sits and looks at their classmates. None of them really wanting to leave, but none wanting to stay.

 

  D.o then stands up, “I'll go.” He starts to grab his bag and exit, but Chanyeol stops him.

 

  “Bro,” Chanyeol says, “You can't go out there.”

 

  D.o looks back at Chanyeol, “Why can't I?” He scoffs, “People call me Satansoo, why would they mess with me?”

 

  “Damn,” Chen says, “He right.”

 

  D.o smirks, “Anyone wanna go with me? I'm playing on going to dairy queen.Then maybe someplace else, haven't decided yet.”

 

  “I'll go,” Taehyung says raising his hand up as fast as a lizard in the waters of the Pacific Ocean.

 

  “Come on,” D.o motions Taehyung to come with him. Taehyung grabs his bag and runs up to D.o.

 

  “Bye guys,” He waves to the others.

 

  “Bye bro,” Namjoon waves.

 

  “See you later man,” Suga says, “Don't die.”

 

  “I won't,” Taehyung says exiting the door with D.o.

 

  “Anyone else?” Their teacher says as he pushes off of his desk and walks through the rows of chairs. No one says anything. As he finishes his walk he goes back to his chair, “Well, I assume you'll all here to stay, is that correct?”

 

  They all lightly nod their heads. “Well,” The teacher says, “I'm not going to be teaching anymore, so please, talk amongst yourselves, and if you kill each other, please try not make a mess.” The teacher then goes over to his computer and goes on Facebook or something.

 

  Then Lay grabs something out of his bag. It's a box of some kind with red letters on the side.

 

  “What is that??!?!?!?!?!?!” Baekhyun yells standing out of his chair and pointing at the box of mystery.

 

  “Jenga,” Lay says placing the box on the table, “Who wants to play?” Almost everyone jumped out of their seats and ran over to Lay’s seat. “I'm gonna take that as everyone.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Jungkook and Jimin are walking down the schools campus. They were leaving the J building and going over to the C building, because that's where the restaurants are. What can they say, their hungry.

 

  Jimin was looking around their surroundings while the walked, “Why is nobody out here?”

 

  “Dunno,” Jungkook shrugs, “It's safer this way, anyways.”

 

  “Yeah…” Jimin says, “But, I feel like somethings up, or wrong, you know what I mean?’ 

 

  “Yeah, but that's because it's the purge. It always feels weird.”

 

  “True,” Jimin says as they walk up to the building.

 

  “They have a dairy queen, right?” Jungkook asks as he steps in.

 

  “Yup, but I'm feeling like Wendy’s,” Jimin says moving towards the restaurant of his choosing.

 

  “Well I'm going to dairy queen,” Jungkook says going his separate way, “See you after I get my food.”

 

  “K, bye Jungkook,” Jimin then goes to Wendy’s and gets a delicious meal, while Jungkook gets a delicious meal from Dairy Queen.

 

  Jungkook walks his way over to that Dairy queen and gets him a thing that you would get at a dairy queen. Yes, that is what he got. I know, super delicious and healthy.

 

  Jimin, however, got himself one of those really yummy wendy’s meal, cause why not.

 

  When they meet up and sit down, while doing so they see two people walk into the cafeteria food court thing they are in.

 

  It was Taehyung and D.o. 

 

  “TAEHYUNG!!!!!!!!!” Jimin screams out like giraffe on a mission.

 

  Taehyung whips his head towards them, “JIMIN!!!!!!!!!!!! what's going on man?” He says walking towards the man.

 

  “Not much just eating some foods, you?”

 

  “Gonna buy some foods with this cool guy,” He says pointing towards D.o.

 

  “Sup?” D.o says like the super cool man that he is.

 

  “Food bro,” Jimin says, “Food.”

 

  “I have somethings I need to do tonight,” D.o starts, “Do you guys wish to join me on my quest?”

 

  “Yes,” TAEHYUNG says,  “I will.” The others agreed too.

 

  D.o and Taehyung bought some dairy queen and sat down with Jungkook and Jimin to discuss what they were to do tonight.

 

  “It may be dangerous,” D.o says, “But that's not going to stop me. I have to go. It's for the gang.”

 

  “I believe in you,” Jungkook says then looks at the group, “I believe in us.”

 

  “Okay,” D.o says, “We have to g0 to target, but not just any target the one by the beach.”

 

  “Why the Target by the beach?” Jungkook asks making a tiny suburban home out of French fries.

 

  “We need to get Exo off of the ‘Do not let in’ list,” D.o says with sassiness.

 

  “Why are you on that forbidden list?” Taehyung asks with much curiosity.

 

  D.o breaths in, “It happened during black Friday, and let's just say they didn't appreciate 9 people in the glass ware section pretending to be werewolves, but what did they expect. It was a full moon.”

 

  “So they blacklisted you?” Jimin says sadly. He feels for them.

 

  “Yes,” D.o says with his head down for which he was sad, “But tonight, we’re gonna take our names off of the list and then we can go to the target by the beach again!”

 

  “We’ll help you,” Taehyung says grabbing d.o’s hand, “I couldn't imagine the pain you must have to go through. I mean, not being able to go to the target by the beach, that's a nightmare! It has that type of hello panda you can't get anywhere else. Except maybe...the blackmarket. That...that's cruelty!”

 

  “I know, you should have seen Xiumin when it happened. We didn't think he was going to make it, He loves hello panda.” D.o looks extremely sad now. “We should go, before it's to late.” D.o stands up as do the others.

 

  “Do you have transportation?” Jungkook asks.

 

  “Yes,” D.o says, “We’re going in Exo’s party bus.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Back in the classroom, the Jenga game was on. Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Namjoon, Suga, and J-hope were playing the game while the others were playing go fish with some cards Chen found in his desk.

 

  It's Lay’s turn, and he grabs a block from the bottom leaving the tower with on block holding it all up. “Take that Baekhyun!” He says placing it neatly on the top.

 

  “You hate me, don't you?” Baekhyun sighs as he lightly taps different blocks till he finds a loose one. “A-ha!” He says pushing it out from the tower. It falls down onto the desk and Baekhyun picks it up and plops it on top. “How about you take that, huh?!” Baekhyun says getting in Lay face.

 

  “Baekhyun calm down,” Chanyeol says while he looks for a loose piece. Just as he said that the door swings open.

 

  All their heads turn to see a man wearing a blue plaid shirt with gorgeous hair. He was holding something in his right hand. They all wonder what it is.

 

  This mystery man walks in. He lifts his arm up and they can see that the object was a gun.

 

  “HE HAS A GUN!!!” J-hope screams falling to the floor and sliding himself as far away as he could leaning up against the wall in fear.

 

  “You!” The man screams looking at the teacher pointing the gun at him.

 

  “Hmm,” The teacher says looking away from his computer. The moment he sees the gun he jumps back in shock. At least he tries. Sitting in the chair didn't help with that. “What do you want?” He says. His tone was full of fear and confusion.

 

  “You made me write 1,200 words every single week last year about my toothbrush or tennis shoes!” The man screams walking towards the teacher, “I failed your class, because I wrote 1,189 words instead of 1,200!!!”

 

  “You must realize that your in college...” The teacher tries to explain, but the man places the gun on the man’s head.

 

  “Shut up!” The man screams, “I heard all of that last year, all of that bullshit! I'm done.”  The man cocks the gun.

 

  “Don't do it,” Chanyeol yells, “He may be an imbecile but he doesn't deserve death!”

 

  “You may be right,” The man smirks looking over at Chanyeol, then back at the teacher, “But frankly I don't care.”

 

  The man pulls the trigger and the teacher falls to the ground dead. Blood pools around him and the mysterious man’s shoes, which were indeed tennis shoes.

 

  The man pockets the gun then sees that their playing Jenga. “Is that Jenga?” He says pulling up a seat next to them.

 

  “Yeah,” Baekhyun says, “Currently it's Chanyeol’s turn.”

 

  “Nice,” the man smiles. “Oh, I'm Wonho,” He extends his hand to Baekhyun.

 

  “Nice to meet you Wonho.”


	3. Why...

 

“So Wonho,” Baekhyun says, “You hate teacher too.”

 

“Yeah,” Wonho leans back in his chair, “That man sucked.”

 

“Hey,” Kai says walking over to the teacher, “Do you guys know what his name is?”

 

“He has one?!” Chanyeol says.

 

“Why are you surprised?” Kai says, “Everyone has one.”

 

“Some have two,” Jin adds because he needs lines.

 

“Yep,” Suho says agreeing because he isn't anti-social.

 

“I have no idea what his name his,” Wonho says, “But should I care?”

 

“Don't you wanna know who you killed?” Kai says walking back over to them.

 

“Well,” Wonho says, “Not really.”

 

“K.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jimin, Jungkook, D.o, and Taehyung all are walking in the park lot to Exo’s party bus.

 

“What does your bus look like?” Taehyung asks while peeling an apple with a carving knife he found in the schools cafeteria.

 

“Like something out of scooby-do,” D.o responds then points at the bus since they were like two inches from it.”

 

“I can't see bro,” Taehyung says, “I think I'm too close.”

 

“Maybe you should step back?” Jimin suggests standing a reasonable distance from the bus.

 

“True,” Taehyung says Taking a few steps back and taking in the bus. It looked just like the mystery machine, but like cooler cause exo and it's a party bus. “This is sweet.”

 

“Yep,” D.o says unlocking it with his PHONE! because he’s got an app for dat. “Jump In!”

 

And they do, “I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world,” Jimin starts singing cause, jump in.

 

“Life in plastic,” Jungkook sings jumping in with Jimin, “It's fantastic.”

 

“You can brush my hair,” Taehyung says following them, “Undress me everywhere.”

 

“Imagination,” D.o singing cranking that bus up, “Life is your creation.”

 

“Those are some damn good lyrics,” Jungkook says looking around this damn cool bus.

 

“Totes inspirational, man,” Jimin responds.

 

“Guys,” D.o says turning back to face them, “You should totes sit down.”

 

“Why?” Taehyung asks, “Are you gonna put the pedal to the medal?”

 

“Yes,” He says, “That's exactly what I'm gonna do.”

 

“Coolio, I'm just gonna chill on this twin bed you have here,” Taehyung says jumping into it. Ooh, was it soft.

 

The other two sat down too, but in the seats provided by the mystery machine itself. Yes, it's a very kind and generous bus.

 

D.o then puts the pedal to the medal and they fly down the road towards the target at the beach. They were gonna clear their names and nothing could stop them. Except maybe, an extremely dedicated target employee.

 

As they were driving Taehyung comes across a rather strange piece of equipment in the bus, a piece of dance equipment.

 

“Nice pole you got there,” Taehyung says admiring it's silvery shininess.

 

“Oh that old that thing,” D.o says, “That's Baekhyun’s.”

 

“This is Baekhyun’s?” Jungkook says while taking a photo to send to a person who shall remain nameless, to show that he's in a party bus like the supa cool man he is.

 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says, “He just said that.”

 

“I know, but damn,” Jungkook says, “He can do that?”

 

“Yeah, he's quite the talented,” D.o says.

 

“Damn,” Jimin says, “He is so amazing.”

 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says, “The author thinks so too.”

 

“What?!” Jungkook says, “What author.”

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!”  He says.

 

“Breaking that fourth walllll!!!!!!” D.o screams

 

“Whattttt?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?” Jimin says.

 

The rest of the ride went like that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jin looks at his cards for he was playing the go fishes. He had nothing. He felt like a diaper.

 

“I can't do this anymore,” Jin screams and throws his cards to the ground and walks over to his once seat.

 

“How!?” Suga says standing up, “How?!

 

Jin looks back at him. His face full of sorrow, “I just do! I have nothing! I am nothing!” he falls to his chair and places his head on the desk.

 

“Bro,” Suga says patting his back, “You are perfect the way you are. Never forget that!”

 

Jin looks up at him, “Thank you. Thank you so much suga.”

 

Then Xiumin totally ruins the moment, “It's Go fish you losers, not I'm gonna throw my cards on the ground and leave cause I have issues.”

 

“Shut up,” Suga says staring bullets made of fire and ice at Xiumin.

 

“Don't you dare tell my man to shut up!” Chen says getting defensive.

 

“Oh, then how about he stops telling my bro he has issues, huh? Punk?!” Suga says now staring Chen down like a cat that just got a bath by a group of angry clowns.

 

“Oh, you wanna go!!!!” Chen yells standing up so he doesn't feel as small as he does down there.

 

“Stop it,” Xiumin says grabbing his hand and trying to pull him down, but failing, “Its not worth it.”

 

“He's right,” Jin says, This is all my fault, if I hadn't of said anything. It would have been fine.”

 

“Jin!” Suga says looking at him, “You should never ever have to do that.”

 

“Boys,” Suho says walking in, “Fighting us never the answer.”

 

“Then what is?” Suga says, “If I can't defend my bro, what am I?”

 

“A bro that knows when to step back,” He says like the smart and wise man he his.

 

“This is true,” Namjoon says from his desk where he's playing candy crush.

 

“Stop it with the damn candy crush,” Jin says, “It’ll burn a hole in your brain.”

 

“will not,” Namjoon says.

 

“God…” Jin mutters.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They finally made it to the target by the beach. They all jump out of the bus and look at the view. It was hella dope.

 

“Lets go,” D.o says grabbing a few crowbars and mace out of a bag he had with him that I forgot to mention he had, cause I didn't even know he had it till now. “TAKE THESE!!!” He calmly says as to not draw any attention to themselves. 

 

They all take a nice crowbar. They looked sturdy and fine like a freshly made piece of hard candy from the Philippians. 

 

“We go now,” D.o says as he walks towards the opening of the story. 

 

“I'm ready,” Taehyung says following,  the others do too. 

 

The doors open when they are close enough because of those motion sensors. They walk in unknowing they were being watched.

 

“Where do we go from here?” Jimin asks while trying on fedoras for a future beach date that he probably was gonna go on, but first he had to ask someone out, and he hasn't done that, because talking is hard.

 

“To the source of it all. The back rooms,” D.o says walking to these back room.”

 

They walk their way to the back rooms. They go through the baby food Ile and the trash can Ile. It was disgusting. 

 

Jungkook cracks open a can of baby food and smells it, “This smells like a fresh garden of herbs that was replaced with rotting ice cream in the month July.”

 

“Accurate,” Jimin says opening a few trash can lids, they worked. Wow, that's surprising!

 

“Stop fooling around!” Taehyung says grabbing the two away from their distractions, “We've come here for one reason and one reason only. To go to that Goddamn list, and that's what we’re gonna do, got it?”

 

“Yes…” The two boys pout. Jungkook puts the baby food in his backpack for later and sulks over to Tae and D.o with Jimin by his side.

 

They keep walking, this time with no distractions, I'm looking at you Jungkook and Jimin, yeah, I see you! 

 

They got to the door, the door to the back. “Are you ready?” D.o asks, “I don't know what's beyond this.”

 

“I was born ready,” Taehyung says grabbing out that carving knife he had in his pocket.

 

“Lets do this,” D.o says his hand about to open the door when a noise was heard from behind them. The sound of someone clearing their throat. They all turn around to see a man. A target employee kinda man.

 

“Not so fast,” He says.


	4. Dedication

 

"Not so fast,” The man says. He looks like a target employee and also a turtle, but that's what makes him beautiful.

 

“Who are you to stop us?!?!?” Taehyung asks pointing at the mans face which was freshly shaven like a smooth rock in a Zen garden.

 

“I'm Hyungwon, the best damn employee #TargetSponsored out there,” The man says showing off his badge. He had 12 stamps of employee of the month.

 

“Woah,” Taehyung says throwing his hands up, “I didn't realise that you were here.” he starts to shuffle himself away from the others.

 

“Don't,” D.o says grabbing his arm, “Leave us alone with this...nice, employee here.”

 

Taehyung stops moving and quickly says, “Okay.”

 

“Why you in my store?” Hyungwon the dungeon master says, or shall I say target master, but yes, he does play dungeons and dragons in a his free time, and he is the best dungeon master.

 

“Well, last black Friday somethings went down in the glassware section, remember that?” D.o says.

 

“Ah yes,” Hyungwon says placing a finger to his head,  “The incident of the black Friday moon, yes I do remember.”

 

“Well, we’re here to change that. Here to fix what your store has done.”

 

“If you think I'm gonna change that list, you are severely wrong.”

 

“Am I though?” D.o says, “You're the only one here, aren't you?”

 

“While I might be the only one here, don't think that I'll let you change that darn list.”

 

“Are you sure you want to defend this place from me?”

 

“Oh, I'm sure. Just because your called Satansoo doesn't mean you actually are Satan's child.”

 

“Really?” D.o smirks,  “Is that what they tell you? That I'm not actually the son of satan?”

 

“Well you aren't,” Hyungwon says smiling, “I have dirt on you. I know you have normal parents just like everyone else.”

 

“Hmm…” D.o says quite annoyed

 

“Are you done?” Hyungwon says, “Because I have some  _ actual  _ work to do.”

 

“No!” Jungkook says drop kicking Hyungwon down, “We aren't!”

 

Hyungwon lays on the ground too weak to stand up, but how long would it stay that way?

 

“Jungkook!” Jimin says, “What are you doing?” 

 

“Helping a friend,” He says standing over Hyungwon, “Now go!”

 

D.o, Jimin, and Taehyung run into the backroom. It's filled with filing cabinets, but which one holds the list of all lists.

 

D.o runs to the right and starts rummaging through the drawers. Taehyung cartwheels to the left and slams into the cabinet. He's okay. He opens it and gets to work. Jimin also goes to a cabinet, but he goes to the ones in the middle.

 

“I can't find anything,” Taehyung says holding his head while going through the top drawer.

 

Jimin looks over at Taehyung and is shocked. “Taehyung, you're bleeding!”

 

Taehyung looks at his hand that was covered in blood. Then touches his head. “I think I popped a pimple.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

They go back to searching.

 

They don't find anything in the cabinets.

 

“Where is it?!” D.o says slamming his hands on desk that is a home for a computer, pop figures, and a name plate that says Hyungwon’s the absolute best employee of the target stores.

 

“Maybe the computer?” Jimin says. He is smart you know.

 

“Yes,” D.o says sitting in the chair of the desk and turning on the computer, “It has to be here.”

 

“D.o,” Taehyung says looking at the screen.

 

“I know,” D.o says, “There's a password.”

 

“I bet it's Hyungwon is the best won,” Taehyung says.

 

“Good idea,” D.o says typing in that. Omg, it's happening. The computer unlocked.

 

“Good work,” Jimin says high fiving his bro.

 

D.o searches through the computer til he find the list. “It's here.” He clicks on it and finds their names.

 

“I've been ready for this,” D.o says erasing their name from it. “I felt so trapped, and now I'm free.”

 

Taehyung places a hand on D.o shoulder. “It's over now. It's ove-”

 

Jungkook runs into the room panting, “He ran away. I don't know where, but he's gone.”

 

“What?” D.o says standing up.

 

“I was watching him, and I got hungry. So, I reached into my bag and grabbed the food I stole. When I looked back he was gone.”

 

“The sneaky little devil,” Jimin says.

 

“Dont worry,” Taehyung says, “All we have to do is leave right?”

 

“I wish,” D.o says, “But this man insulted my dad by calling him…” He breathes in, because it hurts so damn much, “normal. Consequences Are necessary.”

 

“Let's do it,” Jungkook says.

 

Taehyung picks up a nerf gun, “This means,” He cocks the gun, “War.”

 

“You had that the whole time?” Jimin asks.

 

“It's the purge, of course I have this with me,” Taehyung says, “Don't you have nerf guns?”

 

“No, I don-” Jimin got interrupted.

 

“I do,” Jungkook says pulling out a small but fierce little nerf gun.

 

“Impressive,” D.o says.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“But,” D.o says reaching into his bag, “Is it as cool as this?” He pulls out a machine gun nerf gun.

 

“Oh my god,” Jimin says, “Is that-”

 

“Yes,” D.o says holding up the gun, “It is the Nerf N-Strike Vulcan EBF-25 Dart Blaster.”

 

“Oh my god!” Jungkook says, “I thought that model was discontinued!”

 

“And it cost 400 bucks,” Taehyung adds.

 

“Well,” D.o says, “As I told you, my dad isn't normal.”

 

“Oh my god!” Jimin says, “Your dad is like, so cool.”

 

“Like, the best,” Taehyung adds.

 

“I wish he was my dad,” Jungkook says.

 

“Jimin,” D.o says after relishing in their comments that he must tell his father later, “I have something for you.”

 

“What?” Jimin says as D.o reaches back into his bag.

 

“This,” D.o says pulling out a nerf gun and placing it in Jimin hands.

 

“Thi-this is,” Jimin stares at the gun with much awe.

 

“It's the BOOMco. Halo Needler.”

 

“Thank you so much!” Jimin says hugging D.o.

 

“Your welcome,” D.o says moving away, “Now, let's kick some target employee ass.”   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back at the school.

 

Jin, Suga, Chen, and Xiumin have been banished to the broom closet for being annoying little brats. Namjoon’s words exactly. Maybe Jin shouldn't have insulted candy crush. 

 

They have to stay together for 15 whole minutes before they're allowed back in the room.

 

“There are way too many boxes in here,” Jin says kicking one.

 

“We’re way too close,” Xiumin says.

 

“I agree,” Suga says.

 

“Why you talking to him,” Chen says.

 

“Oh, you have a problem with me talking to him?” Suga says.

 

“Yeah, I don't like the way you talked to him earlier.”

 

“Well, I didn't like the way you talked to Jin earlier.”

 

“Well, sorry that I take Go fish seriously.”

 

“Its a damn kids game,” Suga says.

 

“Oh!” Chen says, “Are you insulting Go fish!? A.K.A the best game ever?!”

 

“Yeah, that's what I'm doing.”

 

“Do you wanna go?!”

 

“Oh, I do,” Suga with the z snap.

 

“Boys, Boys,” Jin says coming between them. “Stop, please.”

 

“Yeah,” Xiumin says, “I don't like where this is headed.”   
  


“Stay out of this,” Suga says, “It’ll be a civilized fight.” Jin steps back, but he doesn't want to.

 

“You know the rules,” Chen says, “The purge rules.”

 

“I know them very well,” Suga says.

 

“Guys,” Jin says, “This isn't a time to fight.”

 

“Its the purge you idiots,” Xiumin says.

 

“Which is why we’re using the purge rules, isn't it?” Suga says.

 

“Hey!” Chen says being a bro.

 

Suga reaches into his bag and pulls out a deck of cards, “War is war, isn't it?” Suga says opening the pack.

 

“I guess so,” Chen says as he sits down and so does suga. Suga now is shuffling the deck and thinking of strategies. Jin and Xiumin are scared out of their minds.

 

Suga splits the freshly shuffled deck in half, “Its on!” He places a half in front of each of them facing down.

 

“Three! Two! One!” Chen says. After one they each flip over on card. This is the game of war. Suga had 9 and Chen had 5.

 

“Looks like lucks on my side tonight,” Suga says grabbing both of the cards.

 

“One round doesn't show luck,” Chen says.

 

“Oh my god,” Xiumin says, “Can you guys just stop!”

 

“This is too weird to watch!” Jin says.

 

“We have to finish what we started,” Chen says as they both flip over another card. Chen had a 7 while suga had a 6. “Looks like lucks going my way.”

 

“If it knows what's good, it'll come back to me after spending time with you,” Suga says. 

 

“I think that's why it's with me.”

 

“This is a civilized game!” Jin says.

 

“In the purge,” Xiumin explains, “The rules are different.”

 

“I don't like it,” Jin says, “Why can't they just be quiet while playing.”

 

“The purge rules require them to talk like this. It's supposed to keep things interesting.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

D.o, Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung leave the small room that they were in. Taehyung and D.o are in charge of checking the left side of the store, while Jungkook and Jimin are to check the right.

 

After walking down countless iles they reach the bread ile.

 

“Jimin,” Jungkook says as he sneaks around the loafs of packaged bread of many different brand that were probably Canadian.

 

“Yeah,” Jimin says looking back at him since he was totes leading the way.

 

“I heard something behind me.”

 

“Stop,” Jimin whispers and walks past Jungkook. He looks around, but he sees nothing, but that doesn't mean anything. “Come out!” Jimin says loudly.

 

Hyungwon walks out from behind a Cardboard cutout of Brad pit holding Jelly. Hyungwon’s hands up as he moves, but he had a gun. “Well well well, where are your friends?”

 

Jimin raises his gun, “It’s two against one, you can give up now.”

 

“You underestimate me,” The man says bring his hands down, “I use real guns.”

 

“Shit, Jungkook run!!!” Jimin says as he takes a few shots at Hyungwon then starts to run. The shots were good, they stunned him.

 

Jungkook runs as fast as he can when Jimin told him. He kept looking back to make sure that Jimin was with him. He took a quick turn down the Italian section of the store. 

 

That's when he hears shots. He quickly looks back. His heart drops at the sight. Jimin was laying face first on the floor with red liquid surrounding him. He was completely still.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this sooner, but writers block held me back. Hope you like this horrible piece of writing. Hope you liked the ending!


	5. Bang Bang

“Jimin!” Jungkook screams as he runs back to him. Before he can though a gunshot is heard. He looks up and sees Hyungwon 4 yards from him. He fired a shot into the sky.

 

“It's no use,” Hyungwon says.

 

“How dare you!!!” Jungkook screams with tears running down his face. He raises his gun. “How could you?! We’re using nerf guns!!! Have a soul!!!”

 

“It's the purge,” Hyungwon says, “Things happen. Just because the only weapons you guys brought are nerf guns doesn't mean other people will do that too. I bring real guns, because I care about Target and keeping it's goods safe.”

 

“You could have just let us leave!”

 

“But D.o was after me. You know that.”

 

“But...How do you know?”

 

“There are cameras everywhere.”

 

Jungkook hears noises coming from Jimin. “Jimin,” He says as he falls down next to him. “Go away!!!” He screams at Hyungwon.

 

“Fine, but it's not going to help anything.” Hyungwon steps back and leaves them.

 

Jungkook grabs the back of Jimin’s shoulders and flips him over. “Jimin,” He says hovering a hand over his nose. He feels Jimin's breath on his hand. “Wake up.” He shakes him a bit. He looks around Jimin's body to see where the bullet hit, but he doesn't see anything. “Wake up!” He screams again.  _ Where was he hit?  _ Jungkook wonders.

 

Jimin starts to stir. “Jimin!” Jungkook screams. He shakes him a little.

 

Jimin mumbles something then places a hand to his head. His eyes still not open. 

 

“Jimin,” Jungkook says again, “Where were you hit?”

 

Jimin mumbles something again this time opening his eyes a little.

 

“What?” Jungkook asks.

 

“I wasn't hit,” Jimin says sitting up. “Ow!” He says holding his head.

 

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asks helping him sit up.

 

“He's a bad shot. He hit the tomato sauces, not me.”

 

“But why’d you fall?”

 

“I slipped and hit my head on the ground.”

 

“Oh, so your fine?”

 

“Except for the fact that I probably have a concussion, but yeah, I'm fine.”

 

“Well, take it easy,” Jungkook says helping him to his feet. Jimin felt a little wobbly. So, Jungkook was helping support him. “We should find Taehyung and D.o,” Jungkook says, “Then we can get you somewhere safe.”

 

“Yeah,” Jimin says. Jungkook and him slowly walk to the other side of the store. They needed to find the others before Hyungwon did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back at the school.

 

“Hah!” Chen says as he throws down his last card. It was a winner. Not just of the round, but the winning card for the whole game.

 

“You won this time, but next time I will win,” Suga says.

 

“That's what you think,” Chen says as he puts all the cards together and puts them back into the box. “I guess these are mine now.”

 

“Damn purge rules,” Suga says.

 

“What?” Jin says then looks at Xiumin, “Why does  _ he  _ get to keep the cards?”

 

“Winner takes all,” Xiumin says, “Purge rules.”

 

“Oh,” Jim says. He liked those cards. They had little mountain goats on them. It was a sad day for Jin. His eyes burned in sadness, and his heart yearned.

 

_ Bang bang _ they hear clanking noises coming from outside. It sounded like someone was banging the door with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire used to torture the souls of innocent men and women.

 

“Omg!” Jin exclaims jumping back a little at the sudden noise. 

 

“That's not Namjoon, is it?”Suga says.

 

“Quick,” Chen says quietly, “Grab something for protection.”

 

Suga open his bag and frantically looks for his pocket knife. He knew he had thrown it in that morning before school, but where was It?

 

Xiumin reached into his bags front pocket and pulls out a small hand gun he bought in June, because all his friends were doing it.

 

Jin grabs a trash can lid and feels protected by it's trashy steel frame. His eyes no longer burned, but his stomach did in nervous stress from the fright of the purge night.

 

Chen grabs his handy dandy, but not sandy or shady pair of samurai swords. How did nobody comment on these bad boys yet? I have no idea…

 

Suga then finds his pocket knife. He quickly zips his bag up and slips into the dark part of the room.

 

“Turn off the light,” Suga says to Xiumin.

 

Xiumin flicks it off and goes and stands by Chen. 

 

_ Bang! Bang! _ the noise is back, but louder this time, and not just because of the expertly placed exclamation points.

 

Jin finds a box and hides in it. He feels safe now.

 

_ BANG!!! BANG!!!  _ It's so loud now. They don't know what to do. So they just sit and wait for whatever it is to show itself.

 

“Is the door locked?” Xiumin asks Chen.

 

“No.”

 

They then hear knock on the door. A light one. Like a small kitten was pawing at the door because of its fear of thunder and rain, but there was no kitten or rain. They then hear the sounds of the door knob being turned. The door creaks open. A small sliver of moonlight lights the room in a silver glow and in the center is a silhouette of a man holding a baseball bat that they assumed was wrapped in the wire of the barbed sorts.

 

Suga’s grip on his pocket knife tightens as he awaits to see who this is.

 

Jin sinks into his box and and holds his trash can lid above his head. Hopefully he looks like the trash he aspires to be.

 

“Where are you?” The mysterious person says in a mysterious way of much mystery.

 

No one says anything, but the ones with weapons grip them tighter and the ones hiding slink further away from the strange man.

 

“I’m just looking for Wonho,” The man says, “Can you guys help me?”

 

Chen speaks up, “How’d you know we were here?”

 

“I heard the sounds of a screeching parrot coming from this room I figured that someone would be the owner of a pet like that so I set off to find them.”

 

Xiumin hits Chen and quietly says, “I told you you sound like parrot.”

 

“Shut up,” Chen says back.

 

“Do you know where Wonho is?” The man says again this time he sounds annoyed.

 

“He’s in room 121,” Suga says tired of this nonsense.

 

“Take me there,” The man says.

 

“Why?” Suga says.

 

“Don't ask useless questions, punk!” The man says.

 

“Okay,” Suga says with a hint of annoyance in his voice, “Someone turn on the lights.”

 

Xiumin flicks the lights on. They can finally see who the mystery man is. He has pink hair and looks edgy.

 

“There are three of you?” The man says looking at Chen, Xiumin, and Suga.

 

“Jin,” Suga says calling him to come out.

 

Jin moves from his hiding spot and waves and the man. “Who are you?” He says holding his hand out.

 

“I'm Kihyun,” He says shaking Jins hand, “Who are you?”

 

“I'm Jin,” He says, “And this is Chen, Xiumin, and Suga.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Kihyun smiles, “But why are you in a broom closet?”

 

“Got banned here, cause apparently we were being annoying little bra-” Suga gets cut of because Jin hit him and gave him the don't you dare keep speaking boy look.

 

“Ah, so...can you take me to Wonho?” 

 

“Yeah,” Chen smiles walking towards the door, “The room is close by.”

 

“Okay,” Kihyun says as they walk out into the night.

 

Chen leads them to the staircase, while walking down questions arise.

 

“Why are you looking for Wonho?” Xiumin asks as they walk down the carefully tiled stairs that were imported from new Zealand in the 80’s.

 

“Um...He left me for no reason earlier,” Kihyun says, the sadness apparent in his voice that did not crack or cry, but still the pain was felt in all of their hearts and arteries.

 

“Oh…” Xiumin says, “Sorry.”

 

“It's fine,” Kihyun says, “I just need to talk to him.”

 

“And you shall,” Suga says as the approach the door to the Sls class. “He should be in there.”

 

“thanks so much,” Kihyun smiles at them before entering the room. The others follow him in. They watch as he walks over to Wonho. “Hey.”

 

Wonho looks at him and looks surprised. “Hey...what are doing here?”

 

“I'm just here to talk,” He says. He then grabs Wonho and slams him into the desk, and holds him there“How dare you leave me!!!”

 

“I-” Wonho tries.

 

“Uh uh, don't you ‘I’ me mister! You left me when we were having a moment and I'm mad as hell at you!!!”

 

“Can we talk about this later,” Wonho says quietly, “You're making a scene.”

 

“Do I look like I give a fuck?” Kihyun says letting go of Wonho. Wonho stand up straight and looks at Kihyun.

 

“Get out of here!”

 

“No, we are going to finish what we started.”

 

“We didn't start anything.”

 

“You left the moment I mentioned Sneakers. Why? Why would you go here, because I mentioned sneakers?”

 

“Because of that lame-ass teacher from last semester!” He yells pointing over to the dead person in the room.

 

“Him?!” Kihyun says staring at the dead body. “Really?! You left me! A freaking god! To kill that bastard?!”

 

“Yeah, I did! And I don't regret anything.”

 

“Bitch…” Kihyun says.

 

“Takes one to know one.”

 

“Shut up…”

 

“Hey,” Wonho says touching Kihyuns arm, “I'm sorry, but that man needed to go.”

 

“I know, but we were going to go steal some shoes.”

 

“We still have a few hours left, if you still want to?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Good,” Wonho looks around at the rest of the boys in the room. “Wish I could stay and play some more Jenga with y'all, but man's gotta get some sneakers. Bye” 

 

“Bye,” Lay says sadly, “Call later.”

 

“I will, my new bestie,” Wonho says before he and Kihyun leave the room.

 

“So, we're back,” Jin says.

 

“We can see,” Namjoon says.


	6. Sweg

D.o and Taehyung are running down the halls of target, you know, as one does when they are trying to hunt down a target employee who is out of get them.

 

“Where is he?” D.o says storming down a bubble bath tissue aisle. He quickly grabs a package of it and throws it to Taehyung. 

 

“Why are you giving me this?” He says catching the package of baby hygiene supplies.

 

“Chanyeol,” He says as though it's obvious, “Gosh, don't ask stupid questions.” He continues walking on. “Where is that turtle?” He says.

 

“They don't sell turtles at target,” Taehyung says very confused.

 

“Not an actual turtle, Hyungwon!” He says walking away looking down every corner and every aisle.

 

“Oh,” Taehyung says as he continues to follow.

 

“Looking for me,” They hear behind them. They each turn their young and beautiful heads to the noise, Hyungwon. He was standing there with a gun hanging from his hand. “Haha, found me.”

 

“I'm gonna make you pay for what you said about my father!” D.o says storming over to him.

 

“Stop stop stop,” Hyungwon quickly says as he holds his gun up, “I'm not paying for anything.”

 

“D.o,” Taehyung says quietly to him, “I think that's an actual gun.”

 

“Shut up,” D.o says then looks back over at Hyungwon.

 

“Get out of my store!” Hyungwon says.

 

“Not until you apologize for what you said!”

 

“Really?! Because I said your father isn't the  _ devil, _ you're mad?” Hyungwon says scoffing, “You really are crazy.”

 

“I'm crazy alright,” D.o says, “And trust me, you don't want to know what I can do, so apologize now before it gets worse.”

 

“How could it get worse?” Hyungwon says, “You have a nerf gun, I have an actual gun.”

 

“You think these are actually nerf guns?” D.o says holding it up, “Taehyung's might be, but mine aren't.”

 

“Like I believe that,” Hyungwon says.

 

“D.o stop,” Taehyung says trying to pull him back. D.o turns around to him.

 

“Taehyung,” He says, “Go to the other aisle now!”

 

“Why?” Taehyung asks.

 

“I'm about to show him the true powers of a son of satan.”

 

“That's real?” Taehyung asks.

 

“Yes!” D.o says, “Now go!” Taehyung then starts running. He can hear them behind him. Hyungwon seems like He's laughing. He doesn't know yet that he messed with the wrong man. 

 

Taehyung turns the corner and sees Jimin and Jungkook. Jimin is being held up by Jungkook. “Jimin!” Taehyung yells as he runs up to them and Hugs them.

 

“Where's D.o?” Jungkook asks as he looks around the aisle.

 

Taehyung pulls back from the hug, “He's showing Hyungwon that He actually is the son of satan.”

 

“He’s actually the son of satan?” Jungkook asks.

 

“Yes, it's common knowledge,” Jimin says, “Does he need help?”

 

“No, He wanted me to leave,” Taehyung says. “Jimin, why is Jungkook holding you up?”

 

“Fell down, canned tomatoes hit me,” Jimin says.

 

“That's why you're red,” Taehyung says finally understanding why the man was covered in a red paste. Interesting.

 

“Yep,” Jimin says. 

 

They then hear a loud noise from a few aisles over. 

 

“Is that D.o?” Jungkook asks his ears fixed on the sounds coming from far away. It sounded like a loud rumbling noise.

 

“Yes,” Jimin says, “My god Jungkook, what else would it be?”

 

“I don't know…” Jungkook says as he keep listening. The noises keep coming. Each time they're louder and more menacing. Then all of a sudden they stop and the store goes quiet.

 

“Its over,” Jimin says he then starts moving, “Come on, let's go find D.o.” 

 

They all start moving.

 

“How do you know so much about D.o?” Taehyung asks.

 

“I follow him on Twitter,” Jimin says, “The guy posts some hilarious stuff.”

 

“Wow…” Jungkook says as they turn into the aisle D.o was supposed to be in. 

 

Their eyes go wide when the see that hyungwon was tied to a chair with Christmas garland and tinsel was sporadically placed on to him as though it was thrown on in a hurry. He looked knocked out.

 

D.o is there staring at his magnificent work. When he hears their gasps he turns to them and says, “That's how we do it in Texas.”

 

Jungkook gasps, “You're from Texas?!” He is so confused. He never knew this man was from the States.

 

Jimin leans in next to Jungkook and whispers in to his ear, “Um... Texas is the name of a bar in hell,” 

 

“Oh…” Jungkook says quietly.

 

“It's common knowledge.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Let's go before he wakes up,” D.o says.

 

“What did you do to him?” Taehyung says staring in awe at the pure horror and cruelty of this punishment.

 

“He just got Christmasfied! It's a painful thing. It'll take him forever to get rid of all the glitter I threw on him.”

 

“That is so bad!” Taehyung says smiling and clapping at the pure genius of the torture.

 

“Let's go,” D.o says walking towards the door, not looking back because he's got swag and the devil on his side.

 

“Now that's a son of Satan,” Jimin says with pure appreciation and respect.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Chanyeol lost at Jenga!” Baekhyun shouted the good news at the ones who had just walked in.

 

“What!?” Chen says going over to him, “How could you let Baekhyun win?!”

 

“I couldn't beat him!” Chanyeol screams, “He is way too good!”

 

“You should've tried harder,” Chen says shaking his head in disappointment. He goes over and sits in a chair.

 

“Come on,” Chanyeol whines, “He's like a Jenga god. He never loses.”

 

“Stop!” Xiumin says holding his hand up to Chanyeol, “You've done enough.” He goes back to his seat leaving poor Chanyeol all alone, and hurt.

 

“That was strange,” Suga says.

 

“I totally agree,” J-Hope says stroking his chin for the effect of ‘Cool guy.’ It was working.

 

“They're an interesting gang,” Namjoon says.

 

“Yeah,” Suga says, “They don't got enough swag.”

 

Even though no one from Exo had heard what they were saying for most of the conversation, they heard that. 

 

“What did you just say?!” Sehun says going over to them, but mainly Suga.

 

“Nothing at all,” Jin says coming between the two.

 

Suga pushes Jin out of the way. “You heard me.”

 

“We have Swag,” Sehun says, “Don't question it.”

 

“Are you sure you have ‘Swag?’ 

 

“Woah,” Baekhyun says taking the convo in, and understanding what's going on.  He cartwheels over and places an arm over sehun. “This isn't something to fight about.”

 

“They said we don't have Swag,” Sehun says.

 

Baekhyun's eyes light up with shock. He looks over at the bts gang and realizes he assessed the situation wrongly. “I thought you said we didn't have Sweg.”

 

“What on earth is Sweg?” Suga says.

 

“I don't know,” Baekhyun says, “That's why I thought it was a stupid thing to fight about!”

 

“Well guess what?” Suga says, “You guys don't have Swag or Sweg, whatever that is.”

 

“Like you'd have Sweg,” Baekhyun says in a taunting tone.

 

“You don't think  _ we _ have Sweg?” Suga scoffs at his stupidity. “Let me let you know that we have all the Sweg in the world.”

 

“As if.”

 

“Don't you dare bring clueless into this!” Jin says angered by the reference.

 

“Why can't I!” Baekhyun says, “Its an iconic film, with good sayings.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You shut up!”

 

“All of you shut up!” Namjoon says walking over to them with Suho by his side.

 

“I am so disappointed in all of you,” Subo says. He turns to Baekhyun. “Especially you. How dare you, use a clueless reference. That was a low blow.”

 

“Suho!” 

 

“Stop stop!” Suho says silencing the man. “I won't hear it.”

 

“Stop this stupid fighting,” Namjoon, the normal one with common sense, says., “None of it needs to happen.”

 

“But we have Swag and  _ Sweg _ ,” Sehun says.

 

“And so do most people,” Suho says while pushing Baekhyun over to Chen and Xiumin who were going to be super good besties and comfort him after being told off by Suho, a god.

 

“Suga,” Namjoon says, “We've talked about this, you can't tell people they don't have Swag. It's rude.”

 

“He also told them they didn't have Sweg,” Jhope adds.

 

“You can't say that either.”

 

“I believe what I believe,” Suga says, “and nobody can tell me what to do.”

 

“I am, and you will listen,” Namjoon says.

 

“Fine, I won't say these things out loud anymore, but it won't stop me from thinking them.”

 

“Good.”

 

“We have a problem!” Chanyeol screams from the other side of the room. Everyone's heads turn to see what was the matter.

 

A breath of relief leaves them when the see its just because Lay couldn't figure out how to hook up his Wii fit to the projector.

 

“That's not a problem!” Suga says stating his awesome opinion.

 

“Suga,” Jin says hitting his arm.

 

Suga understood what it meant. He can't say things like that anymore. #2018istoosensitive. What a hard life for Suga.

 

“I'm sorry,” Suga says, “Let me help you.” He goes over and helps.

 

Namjoon and Suho both look at each other and feel a connection. A connection of ‘why did we start gangs and let so many stupid people join them’ kinda of connection.

 

Just then, D.o, Taehyung, Jungkook, and Jimin burst through the door. Everyone turns to look at them. They immediately smile and say hello. They can't believe they didn't die.

 

“We’re back,” Jungkook says smiling from ear to ear. 

 

“Chanyeol,” D.o screams. Chanyeol turns his head to see something being thrown at him. He instinctively catches it. He looks at the box he just caught and sees its bubble bath tissue, and not just normal ones, but the ones you can only buy at the target by the beach. “Those are for you.”

 

Chanyeol looks up at D.o. tears of joy filling his eyes. “How?” He chokes out, “How is this possible?”

 

“I thought we were banned,” Lay says.

 

“Not anymore,” D.o says, “That's what we did tonight. We cleared our names.”

 

“Omg,” Baekhyun says running over and hugging D.o, “I can't believe you did it!”

 

D.o shoves Baekhyun away. “Yes, but next full moon during a black Friday we shouldn't make the same mistake. No more werewolves in the glassware section.”

 

“What?!” Kai says turn off his phone where he was texting Taemin because friendship. 

 

“Kai, we can't do it anymore,” Suho says, “Get over it.”

 

“I can't believe this,” Kai says lowering his head.

 

“Kai,” Baekhyun says going over to him and giving him a “wholesome” hug, “It’ll be alright. We can pretend to be werewolves elsewhere.”

 

“Like toys r us?”

 

“I don't think that'll work…” Chanyeol says softly. Kai hears him and is confused.

 

“Why?” He asks.

 

“Well,” Baekhyun says, “They're closing down.”

 

“What?!” Kai says in despair, “Why…?” He falls to the ground depressed. Baekhyun falls with him and rubs his back saying comforting things like, ‘Gucci is god,’ or ‘Michael Kors will never go out of business...until it does.’

 

Kai feels better after hearing those words.

 

“I think I feel bette-” Kai saying getting off the floor, but a sound over the schools intercom blasts through the speakers. It's the sirens that mean the annual purge is over.

 

“It's over,” Suho says a breath of relief leaving him, “The purge is finally over.”

 

“Wait,” Lay says. He looks confused. “Today was the purge?”

 

“Yeah,” Suho says, “Why do think our teacher was murdered?”

 

“He wasn't a nice man. I figured he had it coming.”

 

“My god…” Suga says. He has so many things he wants to say right now but keeps them to himself.

 

“You know what?” Jungkook says looking around at the group, “This has been a great purge.”

 

“Yeah,” Taehyung says, “It's truly been  _ a night remember _ .” He bursts out laughing after saying that and D.o can't help but laugh with him.

 

“Oh!” D.o says, “Breaking that fourth wall.”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“What on earth is this?” Suho says with a disappointed face.  _ I have failed at being a gang leader... _

 

“I don't know, and I don't care,” Namjoon says grabbing his bag from his desk and placing all the supplies back inside. “I'm going home. It's been a pleasure.”

 

“Oh, the pleasures been all mine,” Baekhyun says bowing like the respectful man he is.

 

“You're only saying that because you beat us at jenga!” Chanyeol screams.

 

“I'm amazing and you know it!”

 

“Bye,” Namjoon says as he leaves the room.

 

He can hear the yelling of the two and he can hear the others join in as well, but to be honest, he is so happy he is leaving.

 

As Taehyung said, “It's a night to remember,” But do you really want to? Namjoon doesn't, but he knows it'll forever be with him, whether he likes it or not.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, the only reason I made this was out of boredom. I never planned on posting it, I just thought it would be fun to write about the purge with bts and exo. The first chapter was supposed to be a one time thing, but I was bored one day, and continued it. And now I have finally finished it, yay! If you read this far, thanks! I doubt anyone can make it that far into my writing. Most of it is just stupid it might be hard. Oh well, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, because I did.


End file.
